Sleepless Night
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: (An alternate ending to the Season Two Finale). After stopping the trigger, Emma finds herself tossing and turning, not able to shake her thoughts from Regina while trying to sleep. When she decides to go for a walk to clear her head, she finds that the she isn't the only one who can't sleep that night... (One-shot)


_____(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of their characters. I'm just a fan having fun and looking to explore.)_

_This is just a fun one shot that came to me. Swan Queen of course. Hint the M rating, and although I may not be talented as some when it comes to smut, there is some below. So, you have been warned. Also, and I swear I didn't plan it this way, but Happy Valentines's Day Everyone!_

* * *

Emma tossed and turned that night unable to get the last look Regina gave her out of her head. She turned back around in the mines wanting to say something else to the woman everyone saw only as the Evil Queen; that she was sorry; that she wished things could have been different, but Regina's focus was already on the trigger. So she left. Leaving Regina to sacrifice herself for them, all of them. She knew it was mostly for Henry, but that piercing look Regina gave her, as if she was sending everything she had within her to Emma, there was no way to shake it from her memory.

Emma rolled on to her back and growled as she slammed her arms down on the bed and stared up at the cracked ceiling, her mind over-flooding with thoughts and emotions that refused to cease. She took a glimpse over at the clock and saw the time ticking away at two in the morning. There was not way she was going to fall asleep anytime soon, so she decided to get up and go for a walk.

The Savior strolled down the quiet streets of Storybrooke enjoying the stillness of the night after their life-threatening day. But the peaceful surroundings weren't enough to block her mind any more than her soothing bed. As she walked down one block after another, Emma began to recall what happened after she and Regina stopped the trigger. Greg and Tamara tried to kidnap Henry, but as they were about to jump through a portal, Regina flicked her wrist in desperation and one of the ropes from the docks snagged Henry's leg, stopping him from going through the portal with the town's threatening pair. The rope twisted their son's ankle, but that was an easy mend now that Henry didn't mind Regina's magic as long as she used it for good.

Afterwards they all had a nice celebration at Granny's, everyone overjoyed that they were all still alive. Some townsfolk still casting Regina a few nasty looks for creating the trigger in the first place, but more were now thanking her for her part in stopping it, and for almost sacrificing herself in the process.

"So are we done sneaking behind each others backs and lying now?" Snow asked with a condescending smile. Emma tried not to laugh at the growling look Regina shot her mother when she glanced over at David as they waited for a response.

"I believe we're all on neutral terms for the time being." Regina answered, standing up to get another drink, or probably just looking for any excuse to get away from her former step daughter.

Emma tried to talk to Regina a few times that night, but it was like the mayor was somewhere else as they spoke. The usual snappy mayor was only giving her half answers as she would do everything in her power to avoid eye contact with her. Before they left, Emma suggested that Henry go home with Regina for the night, and that tomorrow they should go over a new sleeping arrangement with both his mothers which seemed to perk the Brunette up a little, but she still wasn't quite herself.

As Emma made her way pass the manor, she noticed Regina's bedroom light was still on. At first she thought Regina may have left it on by accident, which was very uncharacteristic of her, but after the day they had, Emma could see how she may have forgotten to turn the light off. But then she saw Regina walk by the window, one arm crossed over her stomach, the other with a drink in hand. Emma stared up at the woman who was obviously having a night like herself. Emma knew what she was about to do wasn't very wise, but she couldn't help herself. She walked down the path leading up to the mayor's house, took a few stones from the grass, and started tossing them at Regina's bedroom window. It didn't take the Brunette long to shoot a deathly glare outside to find out what the disturbance was, but once she spotted Emma, instead of continuing her furious gaze, she softened. _This was new_, Emma thought and decided what other weird things might happen as she jerked her head over to the front door.

It took a few minutes, but Regina flipped the porch light on, and with a curious, but cautious look, opened the door.

"Please don't tell me you're here to check on Henry?"

"No," Emma responded quickly, wanting to ease the mayor before her face stiffened up again. "I couldn't sleep, and decided to go for a walk. I saw that your light was on, but I didn't actually think you'd be up, yet here you are." Regina hummed taking a few moments before replying.

"Well, since you seem to be having the same issue I am this evening, would you like a drink?"

"Sure," Emma answered, way too excited, but thankful Regina ignored her awkwardly rumbustious response and stepped aside for her to walk inside. Regina directed her to have to seat on the couch in her study while she retrieved another glass.

"Macallan?" Emma observed, gaping at the bottle of aged scotch Regina was pouring. "Very nice."

"Do I look like a cheap woman to you dear?"

"Definitely not." Regina walked over and handed Emma the glass, their fingers grazing slightly, sending an unusual shiver up the Savior's arm and down to her core, causing her to flush. Thankfully, Regina turned away and didn't notice, the sudden effect she had on her.

Like their first meeting in her study, Regina took a seat across from her, crossing her legs as she looked Emma over. _The woman even looks refined dressed in her night wear._ Emma thought. To Make sure her staring wouldn't creep the mayor out, however Emma quickly thought of something to say.

"So, Why can't you sleep?"

"I've had a pretty rough day." Regina answered, taking a large sip from her glass. _That was a dumb question_, Emma said, yelling at herself. Rough didn't even begin to explain the number of near death experiences Regina had been through that day.

"What about you Emma? How is it that you always find your way to my doorstep?" Emma looked down and stirred her drink in her hand. There were a number of things keeping her up, but now that she found herself in Regina's study, drink in hand, she wasn't sure if telling the Brunette her main reason for not being able to sleep that night was appropriate.

"You actually," then again, when did she care about what was or wasn't appropriate. Regina raised her eyebrows as she took another sip of her scotch before placing her drink down. The Queen gazed at her, like she was trying to detect the hidden meaning behind her words, then without hesitation, stood up and began to saunter across the room, straight toward her. Emma gulped, not prepared with how Regina took her words. Emma knew she and Regina had been straddling that lovely thin line between love and hate ever since she first arrived in Storybrooke. But it never crossed her mind that either one of them would rip through that line that was holding them back from launching themselves at each other to move forth and claim the other. Emma looked back down at her drink, thinking maybe she should down it and bolt out of there before the tigress approaching her crawled upon her, but her mind and body seemed to be battling over what the right thing to do in that moment was.

"You know what, I really shouldn't have bothered you at such a ridiculous hour," Emma said nervously as she attempted to stand up, but Regina was now tightly up close and smirked as she bit her lower lip while shoving Emma back down on the couch.

"No, that's quite alright dear. Please, stay," the hunger in the brunette's eyes growing as she stared down at shocked Savior. "Did you realize that I almost died not once, but twice today?" Regina went on, her gaze not leaving Emma's.

"Yes, I believe you were entitled to that fine bottle of scotch." Regina glanced over at the bottle of liquor, and hummed as she brought her gaze back over to Emma.

"Macallan is magnificent. It's smooth as it makes its way down my body," The Brunette started, dragging her fingers over her creamy olive throat, and all the away down between her rising chest. "It's rich and sherry sweet, but when you almost die; twice," Regina emphasized as she held up two fingers, "you begin to reevaluate the things you've done in your life. What's truly important to you, like Henry, and then there's those things missing from your life. Usually things that are right there in front of you, but your too damn stubborn to reach out and take." That was when Regina swung her leg over Emma, grinding into the Savior as she straddled her. "Of course, I had no idea that you would end up on my doorstep this evening, but once you did, who was I to fight with fate anymore?"

Emma swore her gulped echoed throughout the entire house this time, but Regina didn't flinch. _It's the scotch_, Emma told herself, but whatever it was, it didn't matter. Regina was fixated on her like she was her favorite apple, her tongue slowly exiting her mouth to moisten her desirably full lips as she began to lean in. Then without asking permission, Regina took one hand and lifted Emma's chin, their mouths lingering over each others for a moment as their eyes answered both their longing questions. Regina smirked at the desire pouring out of Emma's eyes before capturing her lips like it was the glass of the delicious scotch she had been drinking all night.

Emma froze for a moment, not truly believing this was actually happening, but as Regina's tongue begged for entry, there was an inner pull that escaped the blonde and she brought her hands up to Regina's back and drew her closer. Regina continued to grind into her as their mouths opened, their tongues, like everything else about them battling for dominance, while their pace quickening with each passing second. Emma's hands easily found their way under Regina's silky night-shirt and brought her hands up to the Brunette's bare back and scratched down getting an excited gasp from the mayor as she threw her head back in ecstasy, before hurrying back down to her new favorite drink; the Savior.

The sitting position on the couch however could only go on for so long, and when Regina pulled back for air the next time, she stood up, snagged the bottle of scotch with one hand, and Emma's wrist with the other. Emma didn't protest, she knew they could easily have their way with one another on the couch, but she wasn't going to question the Queen. If Regina wanted to take her to her bedroom, she would oblige.

There was no need to whisper to be quiet, Emma new Henry was sleeping at Regina's that night, but the Brunette hushed her anyway as they made their way up the stairs. When they reached Regina's bedroom, the Queen tossed Emma's wrist in the direction of her bed, while she closed and locked the door.

"Regina," Emma started, wanting to make sure the Brunette knew what she was doing, and who she was doing it with, but the Queen strutted over to her confidently, took a swig from the scotch, then handed the bottle to Emma as she raised her eyebrows.

"What the hell," Emma said taking another large gulp for courage. And as the bottle hit the nightstand, Regina closed the remaining distance between them, and with a snap of her fingers, the blonde's shirt split opened.

"Woah!" Emma let out without her knowledge. She didn't know if this was considered good or bad magic, but from the blackened look in Regina's eyes, it was easily determined, bad, definitely bad. But Emma's thinking came to a halt as Regina grabbed her by the back of her neck and reclaimed her tongue. On instinct Emma's hands clung to Regina's back as they fell back on the bed. Regina refusing to let her come up for air, until she herself absolutely needed it. Only then was Emma able to remove Regina's top, the old fashion way of course. She could barely think, let alone concentrate on using naughty magic like the Queen. But apparently, Regina wasn't in the mood to be wasting time with their clothes, and with a wink and a flick, removed everything else attached to them, their clothes miraculously now off their bodies and floating down to the floor behind them.

Emma cast Regina's exposed chest a momentary glance before Regina stole her breath again, her tongue pleading for Emma to control hers. The intensity of their kisses mixed with the rich flavor of the scotch floored through Emma, and suddenly she flipped Regina over, flung the Queens arms over her head, and pinned the feisty control freak down, the excitement from the turn of events shown all Regina's face. Her mouth refusing to close as she focused on the Savior staring down at her. Again Emma wanted to question where this lustful attack had come from, but she was afraid if she did, she wouldn't be able to soak up the taste of Regina's tongue that she craved so badly all of a sudden, and threw all other questionable thoughts aside so should could dive back to down to her lover.

There was nothing tender about what was happening between the two of them, just an uncontrollable need to be attached to one another other. Regina's nails scaled down Emma's back, and as the blonde lifted her head to release the cries of pleasure mixed with pain, Regina jetted up to her mouth to silence her. No matter how animalist they were, waking Henry was not acceptable. Regina found Emma's hand and pushed her fingers down her body and deep within her, both woman shooting a look at the other as Emma slipped inside her.

"My god, you're dripping," Regina only smirked in return, as her own hand snaked its way under a matching soaked Emma Swan. Apparently the alcohol had no say in their desire for each other. Emma wanting to be entirely engulfed with Regina, opened her legs and jerked their bodies together. Although the positioning may not have been ideal, Emma couldn't believe how intoxicatingly turned on she was, and once Regina began to slowly rock into her fingers, any, and all other positions dissipated from their minds. Their mouths latched on to one another as welcoming, yet beautifully sloppy kisses, mixed in with quickened breaths took over. Emma not caring about anything else until she shattered the worked up desire they shared for one another. Their bodies began to tighten around each others fingers, but their overly built up need to be in one another continued to seesaw within them until the orgasmic shock-wave propelled through every part of them, their bodies finally collapsing into each others arms as they exited one another and fell back against the bed, side by side.

Emma's panting began to steady as she glanced over at Regina who rolled on her back eyes closed, but with a pleased grin on her face.

"So, that happened," Emma mumbled, causing Regina's grin to grow.

"You're welcome." Was the Queen's raspy response, triggering a grin from the Savior in return.

"I don't recall thanking you." Regina sat up on her elbow, her grin now permanently glued to her face as she lifted her brow.

"I think your body did that for you." Regina replied as she brought up her hand and seductively sucked on the tip of one of the fingers that was inside the Savior mere moments ago causing Emma's mouth to drop as she watched on amazement.

After another minute Regina leaned over and kissed Emma once more, then stood up and walked into the bathroom. Emma loving the view of the nude Brunette walking confidently away. But when Regina returned she had a purple silk robe on and began picking up her clothing that had redecorated her bedroom. Emma, although bummed, took that as a sign and began to look around for her own clothes. Everything was accounted for, except for her underwear. She looked under the bed, over by the lamp and around the dresser, but nothing. When Emma finally looked up frustrated and confused she met Regina's eyes, and as she glanced down, a pair of red cheekies were dangling in-between the Brunette's fingers.

"Much nicer than I've imagined." Regina said extending her arm so Emma could reach them. "They match your jacket, and everything. You're just full of surprises aren't you dear?" But all Emma heard was that Regina had imagined what type of underwear she wore before this meeting.

"Thanks," she finally let out as Regina watched her get dressed. Emma didn't care how ridiculously slow it took her, there was no way she was going to stumble or fall while changing with Regina's eyes burning into her.

Regina even walked her to the door, which she couldn't imagine her doing with any of her other lovers, then another surprise happened. As Emma turned to say goodnight, Regina reached out with both hands and snagged her jacket collar to claim her mouth once more. Emma not caring that they were out in the open as long as Regina didn't. The taste of one another still lingering as their passionate kiss lasted longer than any typical goodbye Emma had ever encountered in her life. After everything that had just happened, this was her favorite part of the night. Their kiss wasn't rushed, lustful, or lined with sarcasm. It was tender, loving, and just when Emma thought Regina was going to pull away, the Brunette dropped her hands from her jacket and draped her arms around the Savior bringing her closer, until both of them had to pull away from the air-stealing haze that engulfed them.

"Until next time," Regina whispered against Emma's lips, placing one more peck on her before heading back inside. Emma smiled as she reached up and gently placed her fingers on her lips, taking in the tingly sensation Regina had just left her.

"Until next time," she mouthed to herself as she turned to go home. Her pace quickening as she made her way down each new block, now looking forward to the new thoughts and emotions she would be having of Regina once she closed her eyes.


End file.
